


Secret Santa

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all the Secret Santa Fics that I did during December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate Abs

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the lovely @lillac1026 who I got for the first Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa before the blog had gotten deleted. Enjoy!

Alya was the only one that knew Marinette had serious abs, like chocolate abs. She had first seen them when they first became friends and went to the local pool. Marinette had been changing into a one piece but Alya had seen those abs and had gushed about them. How long did she have them? Did she work out a lot? Did she eat differently? Marinette’s answer?

“I work out at the bakery with papa. He wants me fit to run the bakery because we get 30 lb bags of flour like every day.”

Alya had been floored. Marinette got those abs from lifting 30 lb bags of flour? Damn that was hot. This information of abs would later come in handy in life when Marinette fell in love with a sweet boy named Adrien.

Paris grew really hot in the summer. Pools were full and everyone dressed in less clothing. It had been a particularly scorching day of heat when Marinette had offered a quick solution to the heat, popsicles. It was a good idea, so good that Alya invited Nino and Adrien to come along with them. She loved watching Marinette attempt to talk to Adrien, they were cute together.

When it came to buy popsicles, Alya had a great idea. She looked to see what Marinette was wearing and smirked. Marinette was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a pink tank top underneath, perfect for her little plan. Alya volunteered to get the popsicles, pulling Nino with her. She got lemon, cherry, strawberry and banana popsicles. They all looked delicious. Alya moved towards Marinette, smiling innocently. She gave Adrien and Nino theirs before accidentally tripping and making a big red smear of popsicle on Marinette’s shirt. Alya pretended to gasp,

“Oops!”

Marinette gave Alya a look before rolling her eyes and pulling off her white shirt, showing off her muscles in the process.

Adrien and Nino watching in amazement as Marinette took her popsicle from Alya and turned to them.

“What’s wrong?”

Adrien and Nino shook their head. Nothing was wrong but Marinette’s muscles looked amazing but they kept their mouth shut.

Adrien’s eyes went over every line of Marinette’s arms, gulping when she stretched and he got a glimpse of her stomach, did she had a six pack? How did she get those? He could feel himself overheat and he looked at Nino. Nino shrugged his shoulders but his eyes said everything,

‘I didn’t know her muscles were that great either.’

Alya smirked as she watched Adrien grow flustered, it was nice being an evil matchmaker.


	2. Beautiful Hamburger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got @thornsword for the new ML Secret Santa. I hope you like it!!

There were times where Ladybug wished for a hamburger. A nice and juicy hamburger with lots of onions and ketchup but no pickles please. Sometimes she dreamt of the perfect burger, often she woke up with never eating it in her dreams. It got so bad that sometimes she would be patrolling and she would eye all the burger places in Paris. Of course Chat took notice of this. It was a bit weird and he didn’t get the appeal of a hamburger. Now if it was pizza then he could relate but burgers? But he vowed to help his Ladybug find the perfect burger without telling her. He wanted it to be a surprise.

The only problem was that he didn’t know what his lady liked on her hamburgers. He knew she liked ketchup but other than that, he knew nothing. It was going to be weird bringing it up in normal conversation so instead he asked his father’s chef.

“What do you think is the perfect burger?”

What he got was a long speech about buns and meat and how they mixed in perfect harmony.

“Yeah that sounds great. Could you make me one?”

The chef looked at the young boy and nodded, taking up the challenge. Adrien watched as the chef worked magic. He cut onions and sauteed them, making sure he had fresh lettuce. He delicately spread mustard and ketchup on a bun, forgoing pickles because he knew pickles made Adrien sick (even though he did not know the burger wasn’t for Adrien) and put some crisp tomatoes as a final touch. Adrien looked at the burger in amazement before thanking his chef and taking the burger, making sure he wrapped it carefully before turning back into Chat.

He carefully made his way to the spot he and Ladybug met for patrolling. He smiled as she was waiting for him, dancing to an invisible song. Chat landed right next to her and smiled,

“How is my Lady doing tonight?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes before looking at the box in Chat’s hands.

“What’s that?”

Chat handed her the box, flourishing his hands around the box. “The perfect burger, only the best for my Lady.”

Ladybug opened the box and gasped, it looked perfect. She took it into her hands and took a deep breath, loving the way it smelled. She looked up at Chat before turning back to the burger and taking a deep bite.

She had to keep her moans to herself. God it was so good. It had so much flavor and just the right amount of everything that she almost cried. This was what she was looking for. She swallowed the amazing bite and looked at Chat. He had found what she had been looking for, all in a matter of one day.

She reached up and pulled his face towards, kissing him on the cheek. It was the lease she could do.

“Thank you so much.”

Chat put a hand on his cheek and grinned, he would definitely bring her more burgers if it got him more kisses.


	3. Cat Whiskers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is for the wonderful @mariannabv because IDK where her secret santa is but I will be her secret santa now lol.

Marinette hated babysitting Manon. Sure she was getting paid pretty good money but was it worth getting her hair pulled out or her color pencils thrown all over the floor? Debatable. But as of, she wished that she could just murder the little child.

She had been late to school and she wasn’t able to wash her face like she liked to when she woke up. But what she had forgotten that Manon had drawn cat whiskers on her face the night before and she had been so tired that she had forgotten and gone to sleep.

When she entered the classroom, everyone’s eyes were on her, watching the sleepy girl collapse in her chair. They had all seen the cat whiskers on her face, especially Adrien. As Marinette laid her head down, with Alya rubbing her shoulder, Marinette dozed off.

The lecture ended with the usually homework assignment of a billion pages. As the teacher left, Alya shook Marinette’s shoulder and handed her a handkerchief. Marinette looked at the handkerchief in confusion,

“What do I do with this?”

Alya chuckled and pulled out her phone and Marinette could see the whiskers on her face. The confusement quickly changed into embarrassment and she started rubbing off the whiskers.

“Omg I didn’t even notice! I was playing as Chat Noir yesterday with Manon. Ugh I’m never letting her draw on my face again.”

Adrien felt himself twitch as Marinette mentioned Chat Noir and smirked. He turned around and smiled, “Chat Noir is pretty cool huh?”

Marinette tried to not blush and stammer as she replied, “Sure I guess.”

Alya pursed her lips for a moment before smirking and put a sly comment into the air,

“I’m sure Marinette makes a fine Chat Noir. In fact why don’t you show us?”

Marinette turned to Alya and laughed, putting her hand into fake paws,

“I am the great Chat Noir, saving Paris with the marvelous Ladybug!”

Marinette brought her ‘cat paw’ up to her face,

“Meow~”

Alya laughed, “Perfect!”

Adrien froze, a blush on his face. Marinette was so cute as she meowed to Alya. Seeing her in cat whiskers and now acting like him, god she was too cute. He had to stop himself from fangirling. He smiled at Marinette.

“Yeah perfect.”


End file.
